Sugar & Spice
by let'strythatagain
Summary: Greg visits John and Mary for the weekend and gets a very warm welcome. Slash: m/m, f/m, m/m/f and pastries...
1. Chapter 1

Greg was surprised when he found out John and Mary had only invited him for the weekend. They were a sociable couple but normally he'd expect to make part of a group with Sherlock, maybe Molly or Mrs Hudson. He was pleased though, he sometimes felt like a bit of an appendage, a minor character who could fill up some space at a party. But this was John and Mary wanting to spend the weekend just with him. He was glad.

He drove down on the Friday night. He managed to leave pretty early compared to his normal time but it was already eight by the time he pulled up on their drive. He stretched his arms out in front of him, aching from the day. He'd had a meeting with his Chief Inspector that day and was in his good suit, his tie felt tight and uncomfortable at his neck.

He pulled open the car door and stepped out, reaching back in for a slightly bedraggled bunch of flowers. He wished he had time to find a better one but he knew Mary wouldn't mind. She'd smile that smile and say they were beautiful. Greg signed. She really was lovely. When she first turned up asking for Sherlock's help he'd nearly asked her out- those lips and legs and arse plus that smile and the low chuckling little laugh that often followed it. But it was clear she and John were made for each other, they were so similar in many ways, strong, caring, calm. They even looked similar, both short and fair with lightly tanned skin and big blue eyes. But whereas John's body was strong and muscled, (just because John was straight didn't mean Greg couldn't discretely check him out) Mary's was all soft curves. It was as if some playful God had taken the definition of his type and given him one of each gender to look at, but not touch. Once you added their new relationship into the equation Greg had been gifted a whole new series of fantasies involving John's strong hands on Mary's soft thighs, pulling her towards him… Greg shook his head. These were not things to be thinking when walking up the drive to see two recently married friends.

The door opened before he got to it, Mary stepped out of the warm glow and threw her arms around his shoulders, standing on tip toe to reach, "It's great to see you Greg," she murmured against his neck "we're really glad you could make it." Greg slid his hands round her waist and returned the hug, she smelt of cinnamon. "Oooh, what's that" Mary pulled back as Greg felt the sellophane crinkle between them, "Flowers? They're beautiful, thank you." John appeared at the door "Let the poor man in Mary, it's freezing out there". As Greg walked through the door John pulled him into a one armed hug and relieved him of his bag with his free hand, Mary had managed to pluck the flowers out of his hands and by the time the door shut John was tugging Greg's coat off, John's fingers warm where they brushed across the top of Greg's collar. Greg shivered a little, the closeness of both of them was going to his head, and certain other places. Well this is what you get, he thought, for daydreaming of warm tanned bodies and big blue eyes .

"Thank you for inviting me." Greg managed "It smells amazing in here Mary, what have you been cooking?" Mary walked back in from the kitchen, where Greg imagined she'd put the flowers "Just some lasagne, nothing fancy, though I did make some cinnamon whirls for you, John reminded me how much you like them." Greg smiled, just like them to have gone to the trouble. "I'm not sure it's going to be a sophisticated enough evening to deserve that suit , it looks great on you" As John spoke Greg felt strangely embarrassed, remembering the feeling of being looked up and down in a club. He had to keep reminding himself that John's appraising look was at the cut of the suit not what was underneath it. "Yeah, I had a meeting with the big boss so thought I should get it out of the wardrobe. Not the most comfortable work clothes I own though."

Mary smiled. "Shall I show you to your room then, maybe you could get a bit more comfortable before dinner?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Mary motioned him up the stairs and reached to take Greg's bag from John. As Greg ascended, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the couple exchange a look that he couldn't quite place. But it only lasted a moment and Mary was on the stair behind him, motioning him to a door on the left. Greg stepped through into a large bedroom, there was a king sized bed and a couple of chairs sitting near the end of it, an old wardrobe and chest of drawers. Everything about it was warm and soft, it felt loved and lived in, nothing like the slightly sad looking fold out bed in the second bedroom in his flat. Greg walked to the end of the bed and appraisingly pushed down on it, beautiful soft cotton, feather light duvet and a good springy mattress underneath, he was going to have an excellent nights sleep. "This is a great, I can't believe you've got a king sized bed in your guest room" Greg felt Mary behind him, reaching up to his shoulders to pull off his suit jacket for him "Well, we like our guests to be comfortable."

While Greg had been sure that John's eyes undressing him earlier had been in his head, the way Mary slid her hands slowly down his arms as she smoothed his jacket off felt much less like it was his imagination. Greg tried to think of the other times people had removed his jacket for him, he couldn't remember once such a sure sweeping touch running over his shoulders and all the way down to his elbows, before Mary finally tugged the jacket off. By the time Greg has processed this thought (large areas of his brain seemed to have shut down) Mary had hung his jacket up on the back of the door and was walking towards him. "Please Greg, sit" Mary gestured to the end of the bed and Greg sat down, Mary pulled a chair towards her and sat down facing Greg, She was very close now, one of her knees sat in between his, forcing him to open his legs slightly. The trousers Greg was wearing weren't tight but he was worried there was going to be some quite serious embarrassment if Mary looked down.

Mary picked up his hands from where they sat on the bed and drew them into her lap, she turned his left hand round and started undoing his cufflink. "Greg," she breathed, not looking at his face "there's a question I wanted to ask you, well something both John and I wanted to ask you." Greg gulped. The voices in his head had already started listing some very intimate and exciting questions that Mary could be about to ask, his answer to each of them being a very emphatic yes. Finding himself lacking in conversation skills he decided that that was as good a response as any "Yes?" he stuttered, his mouth dry and breath rasping. Mary pulled his cuff link through the sleeve and set it down on a nearby table, picking up his right hand and beginning work on that. "My husband and I love each other very much" she began "and we have, well, a very satisfying sex life" Greg's breath hitched, the voices in the back of his mind getting louder with every word Mary spoke. Mary pulled the second cufflink out and placed it on the table. She didn't drop his hand though, taking the now dangling sleeve and folding it upwards, stroking the thin cotton across his skin as she did so. "but from the beginning we've also both enjoyed other people." Mary picked up Greg's other hand and started repeating the folding motions. It was so soothing, assured, that it calmed Greg's yammering heart somewhat. "We always have a rule though that the other person has to be involved, even if they're only watching, It's too easy to get jealous otherwise."

Mary dropped his hand and looked at Greg in the eye. Greg realised that all the time her steady hands had been hiding her real emotions, her face was a picture of nervousness, her cheeks pink and her teeth tugging at her full lower lip. The look on Greg's face must have given her confidence though as she smiled, and reached out towards his tie. She loosened the knot. "John and I wondering, well, hoping really…" she was now pulling the tie from round his neck "that you might be interested in sleeping with us, both of us" she dropped the tie on table and reached up again, sliding a finger under his collar "or maybe you wouldn't mind if one of us just watched?" she popped open the button on his collar, then trailed her fingers down to the next one and undid that for good measure, raising goosebumps anywhere her fingers touched Greg's hypersensitive skin. Greg gasped as she took her hand away and lay it back in her lap. "So, what do you think? I know this is a bit full on but as soon as we saw you in that suit… well, we couldn't wait…" Greg looked at her, her teeth had found their way back to her lip, pearly white tips digging into the soft wielding pink flesh, Greg did the only thing he could think of, raised his thumb to her mouth and ran it across her lips. Mary sighed in satisfaction "Yes," said Greg, "I'd like that very much. Both of you, if that's ok…" Mary smiled and caught Greg's thumb with her teeth, he groaned as she sucked it into her mouth, lapping her tongue along its length. She held Greg's hand and pulled his thumb back out slowly, giving soft little suckles on it as it left. Greg took his wet thumb and trailed it down Mary's neck behind her ear. She shivered. "Hmmm, more than ok, much more than ok." Mary leant back slightly and smiled "John darling, could you come here please?"


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened about a second later, Greg smiled at the idea that John had been pacing the corridor, waiting for his wife's call. If Greg wasn't sure if John was checking him out in the hallway there was nothing that this could be mistaken for now, his gaze was almost predatory, sliding down Greg's body taking in the open mouth, blown pupils and bulge in his trousers. "John, Greg's agreed to our proposal, to both of us…" Greg was pretty sure the state of arousal he was in accepted much louder than any words could. John barely seemed to pause to hear his wife's words before he was striding across the bedroom, grabbing the back of Greg's hair and pushing his mouth to Greg's. John thrust his tongue in almost immediately, Greg glady taking it into his mouth, reeling from John's tugging at his hair and the growl in his throat. John slid another hand round Greg's jaw, pushing it upward, pressing Greg's mouth even harder to his own. Suddenly John pulled back "Shit, sorry, I just couldn't help it, as soon as I pulled that coat off you I've been desperate…" John's voice trailed off "You can see why Mary was in charge of asking you." Greg grinned. "Don't apologise, that was amazing, this is all amazing. I just, I mean I thought you were straight?" John smiled "If I told people I was bi there'd have been even more rumours flying around about me and Sherlock. I've been with men before, in the army, not in the last few years but now…" John slid his hand back to Greg's jaw, running his fingers down Greg's neck towards the remaining buttons on Greg's shirt. Greg shivered in anticipation.

"John!" at Mary's voice John's hand pulled back, much to Greg's disappointment. "Love he's hardly through the door, he hasn't eaten and you're going to…" "Yes, you're right, sorry Greg, I've just been thinking about this for a long time." John sighed. "We should eat." John tried to pull his hand further away but Greg grabbed it "no!" Both John and Mary seemed surprised by Greg's exclamation. "I have, other things than dinner on my mind right now, you say you've been waiting for this but you have no idea how long I've been imagining it, we can eat later". John and Mary exchanged a glance. "Shit" thought Greg, "that was too much." "Really?" breathed Mary, "have you really been thinking about us like that?" The hope in her voice put pay to Greg's doubts "Yes, for, well for a long time now" John returned his hand to Greg's chest but didn't move it yet "What did you think about?" he asked, his voice low. Greg swallowed "Well, er, lots of things but…" "Yes" said Mary, she had got up from the chair and was leaning over Greg, next to her husband "I wanted, I wanted to be inside you, fucking you, while John fucked me." John groaned "Oh my God Greg, you just saying that…" All of a sudden Greg found himself pushed back on the bed with four hands grabbing at his clothes, John was kneeling by his chest, fingers pulling at the buttons on Greg's shirt, mouth all over any skin he exposed. Mary had made quick work of Greg's socks and shoes and was now pulling at his belt. John had got most of the buttons undone and pulled Greg's shirt wide enough to nibble on Greg's left nipple making Greg arch from the bed. Mary's fingers were in his trousers flying over his cock in her haste to pull the trousers down. As Mary came back up from pulling them off John was tugging the last couple of Greg's shirt buttons undone.

As suddenly as it had started it stopped. Greg looked down, wondering what was happening, to see both John and Mary looking hungrily at him. His white boxers were doing nothing to hide how aroused he was, a damp patch of pre come was already visible where the head strained against the white fabric. John groaned. Mary slid her fingers up Greg's thighs then over his hips, before tucking her fingers into Greg's waistband and carefully tugging down his boxers. "Oh Greg" Mary murmured "you're amazing, look at you." She ran her hand down Greg's chest, allowing herself a gentle tug at his dark chest hair and a slow sultry sweep of her finger tips across Greg's abdomen. She leaned down and kissed him, licking at his lips until he opened his mouth and she slipped inside. The kiss was much slower and gentler than John's but just as intense, Greg groaned into Mary's mouth as she nibbled at his lower lip. He thrust his tongue back into her mouth and heard a groan from John. Greg felt his legs being spread and a tongue slowly inching up the inside of his thigh. He felt suddenly totally exposed, he could feel Mary's breasts pressed against his chest through the fabric of her dress, and a tickle from the cuffs of John's shirt where John held his legs open. The contrast between his nakedness and them being fully clothed was extremely sexy, but he wanted to touch too. He took Mary's head in both his hands and pulled her away from his mouth "I think" he said "that you two are wearing far too many clothes."

Greg almost cursed when John's tongue stopped its journey up his thigh, he was aching for contact now, anything to ease his throbbing cock. When he heard the sound of John's voice, deep with desire he hissed out a ragged breath "You're right Greg, Mary do you want to go first?" Mary smiled at Greg and leant back, retreating to stand at the end of the bed. John hauled Greg up the bed to the headboard pulling him up so that Greg half lay and half sat, between John's legs with his head on John's chest, with John leaning up against the headboard. John's arms slid round Greg and wandered up to his nipples circling lightly. "Mary" John growling "strip for us please" Mary smiled, this wasn't the warm honest smile that Greg was used to, or even the occasionally seen cheeky grin, this was something altogether more sexual, the smile of a woman who knew what the sight of her body can do. "Of course" purred Mary. She shrugged off the thin jacket she was wearing and turned, facing away from them, she ran her hands up the outside of her thighs, shifting her knee length dress up with them, Greg gasped as he saw the tops of stockings appear, and followed soon after by a tiny suggestion of black lace as Mary stopped her hands just on the line of her knickers. She bent forward and carefully slid her hands round her left thing, clicking the catch first on the outside of her thigh and after some incredibly unnecessary but undeniably arousing sliding of fingers up and down the catch on the inside too. She then, slowly, oh so slowly, smoothed the sheer material down her leg and toed the stocking off. The same process was repeated for the right leg and just as Greg started to think that he was going to implode with lust he heard a growl from behind him "Don't be such a fucking tease" John had been using both hands to stroke and tug at Greg's body throughout the show, everywhere and anywhere but his aching cock, but Greg now realised one hand has gone missing, he could feel it though, hard against his arse, fisted around John's cock and sliding slowly up and down. Mary put her hands on her hips but didn't turn.

"You know you love it, don't you like what you see?"

"Oh God, yes I do"

"You're imagining what comes next aren't you, you want to see the zip on my dress sliding down, me stroking it down over my shoulders. And you know what underwear I'm wearing, you chose it."

"Oh fuck"

"Well, you won't get to see any of it if you get yourself off, I want you desperate, aching for it"

"Oh God Mary, please"

Mary kept her back turned. "No John, you're not to touch yourself, you should be pleasing Greg"

Greg groaned as John's other hand returned to him, scraping fingernails up his thigh "Yes Mary, I won't do it, pleased don't stop." Mary looked over her shoulder before reaching up to the top of her back and tugging down the zip of her dress. Greg watched its progress with his mouth open, there seemed to be miles of it, finally Mary reached the end the back of the dress gaping open and exposing the top of her sheer black knickers. She eased the dress off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She slowly unclipped and wiggled out of the garter belt then turned towards them and leaning her hands onto the bed, she started to crawl towards them. She stopped just in front of Greg and unclipped the black bra she was wearing, letting it drop to the bed before standing up. "Greg, would you like to do the honours?"

Greg was panting now, he reached up and slid his hand between her legs, she was dripping wet, damp material clinging to her curves, he stroked his sticky fingers, down her belly and ran them along the top of the black knickers, he reached his other hand up and put both on her hips, pushing the thin fabric over her hips, they dropped and pooled at her feet. She knelt in front of Greg and reached for him, her hands sliding down his chest to anchor at his hips, Greg grabbed out, desperate to feel those soft curves. He pulled her hips towards him and slid his hands up over her waist, her belly and slid his thumbs under the curves of her breasts, she hummed happily. Greg sucked a nipple into his mouth, relishing the texture, he nibbled experimentally and was rewarded with an arch of her back, pushing more of her breast into his mouth.

A groan from behind them reminded Greg they were being watched. Mary and Greg stopped at the same time, turning their attention to John, he was still fully clothed, but his shirt had ridden up, his hair was a mess and his flies were open where earlier he'd been palming himself through his pants. "Your turn John" said Mary. John got up on his knees from his seated position and starting flicking open the buttons on his shirt, Greg turned around with his back to Mary to get a better view. John made light work of the buttons and shrugged the shirt over his shoulders exposing his chest, strong defined muscles with a sprinkling of blond chest hair, turning into a trail running down his belly. John moved and stood by the bed to more easily undo his trousers. Greg gaped as fingers pushed down into John's trousers and without ceremony tugged them down to reveal no underwear and a magnificent prick, hot hard and heavy.

Greg wanted that cock in his mouth, he loved giving head, the feeling of a cock sliding between his lips, filling him, but he had never wanted it like this. Before John could move Greg pulled himself off the bed and dropped down onto his knees at John's feet, he pushed his nose into the short fair hair at the base of John's cock and inhaled deeply. He started licking John's sac, feeling the other man's skin tighten against his tongue. "Greg…" John began, "You don't have to…" "I want to, John, I want you in my mouth" John let out a shaking breath "When Mary and I started this we decided to get tested regularly, I can tell you that I'm clean but there're condoms if you want to use them" Greg looked up at John and gave a wolfish grin then opened his mouth and slid Johns cock in all the way in the to base. The moans that escaped both men were joined by a much higher pitched keening sound and a rustle of sheets, as Mary settled herself down to watch the show. Greg put his hands on John's thighs and stared moving his mouth slowly up and down John's cock, licking a line up the underside as he did so, he pulled away briefly to lap at the tip of John's prick savouring the saltiness and the breathy moan that escaped John's lips. He went back to pulling deeply on Johns cock, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing as John hit the back of his throat, shouting down his gag reflex to get more of that delicious length filling him. He could hear John's breathing getting ragged, he'd been hard for so long he wasn't going to last long. John was still holding back though, Greg knew the feeling, wanting to show some consideration to the person on their knees but really desperate to start thrusting hard into their mouth. Greg sucked along John's length and then released him, John hissed at the loss. "John" said Greg quietly "I want you to fuck my mouth, please. Take me, use me, I want it" John's eyes flew open and looked down at Greg, kneeling, pleading for his face to used for John's pleasure. John hesitated "Please," came Mary's voice from the bed "Please John, fuck his mouth, let me watch…"

Greg's cock twitched at Mary's plea and he felt John shudder. John looked down at him and nodded. Greg opened his mouth and Johns hands immediately fisted in his hair, holding his head still as he thrust his cock deep into Greg's mouth. Greg groaned deep, feeling full and dirty and used and loving it, he held onto John's hip for support with one of his hands and with the other he grabbed his own weeping prick, so hot and hard and wanting it was almost painful to touch. Almost. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to come now, just a few strokes, with the thrill of John mercilessly thrusting deep into his throat. A strangled cry came from the bed "Oh God, look at you, please don't stop, your cock in his mouth John, Jesus I've never seen anything better." Greg's head span with Mary's words, listening to her get herself off as he took her husband's cock deep into his throat made him shiver and ache and need even more. " I want you to fuck me like that Greg, like he's fucking your mouth, oh God you're going to come aren't you, you're going to come in your hand with my husbands cock deep in your throat you gorgeous… Oh fuck, oh fuck …" Mary's cry made John lose it completely, he thrust even harder once, twice and then Greg's mouth was filled with hot cum, John pulling hard at Greg's hair as his orgasm pounded through him. That extra pain/pleasure tipped Greg over the edge and he came, shuddering into his hand, all the while still pulling at John's cock, the last hot wads of cum hitting the back of his throat. Greg sucked John clean and looked up. John took a shaky breath and gave his hand to Greg, pulling him up. "That" breathed John "was amazing. I didn't hurt you did I?" Greg smiled," No, I loved it." Mary walked over with a towel and cleaned up Greg's hand gently "Almost as much as your wife did." Mary giggled. "It was a very, very good show."


	3. Chapter 3

Still a little high from the oxytocin they all pulled on some clothes and went downstairs to eat. The lasagne was still warm and John opened a bottle of red. They giggled through the meal, talking about anything and nothing at all. Greg couldn't remember when he'd felt more relaxed. The sex, the food, the wine and the warmth and comfort radiating off John and Mary were all coming together to make him feel fuzzy and pliant. There was an ache in his jaw but it was a sweet reminder of what had happened upstairs and what he hoped was to come. By the time John had come back from stacking the dinner plates in the dishwasher Greg was lolling in his seat, with his feet up on Mary's lap as she rubbed his heels. John dropped a plate with the cinnamon whirls in the centre of the table then sat back in his chair, raising his hand to stroke his wife's hair at the nape of her neck. Mary murmured something Greg couldn't make out and John leant in and kissed her sweetly just below her ear. Greg supposed he should have felt left out at this, the little touches and whispers between them that were so clearly just for them, but he didn't. It felt so good to be around them, to see the tenderness and sweetness. It felt inclusive, like a blanket over his shoulders.

Greg shook himself from his reverie and picked up one of the pastries. He broke of a piece and dropped it into his mouth, it tasted just as good as it looked. Mary looked at him "Is it ok? I've never used that recipe before." "Mmmm, gorgeous…" Greg realised that Mary's hands were busy massaging his feet, so he peeled of another curve of pastry and held it to Mary's mouth. Mary slipped her lips round the pastry and pulled it from Greg's fingers with her tongue. Greg squirmed, remembering the feel of the lips round his thumb earlier in the evening. John turned his wife's head and kissed away a couple of crumbs round her mouth before kissing her full on the lips and opening her mouth with his tongue. They both moaned at the same time and Greg's previous lazy sleepiness was now gone, replaced by a tingling excitement. When John and Mary pulled apart John nearly growled "God you taste amazing" he dipped his head and kissed her again, sucking at her lip "so sweet…" Greg suddenly had a brainwave, he lifted his feet from Mary's lap and stood up. Mary made a soft groan from under her husband's insistent tongue. Greg grinned. "I'll be right back" He walked into the kitchen and over to the work surface he'd been leaning against before dinner as John poured the wine and told silly jokes. He found the small earthenware bowl he'd seen earlier and dipped a finger into the soft brown creamy substance in there, he licked at his finger- he was right. He walked back into the dining room where John and Mary were still kissing deeply, he dipped his finger into the bowl again and then painted a stripe down Mary's neck. John pulled away from his wife's lips and sniffed deeply, he licked at the stripe, groaned and then sucked hard, causing Mary's whole body to arch up. Tearing himself away from attacking Mary's soft skin he turned to Greg "What" gasped John "is that?" "Extra cinnamon whirl filling I think" answered Greg "Right Mary?" Mary sighed "Yes, I made too much, I was going to… aaah!" The end of Mary's sentence had been lost when Greg had thumbed a smudge of the sweet cinnamon paste into the soft skin just by Mary's collarbone and John had bitten down hard on it, before swirling his tongue across the red mark he's left. Mary suddenly went boneless, and would have fallen from her chair if John's strong arms weren't holding her waist and neck. John lifted her up bridal style and grinned at Greg "Excellent idea, shall we take it upstairs?" Greg's knees almost buckled at the hungry look on John's face "Oh God yes".

Greg followed John as he carried Mary up the stairs. Instead of turning left into the guest bedroom John walked a little way down the corridor before turning right. Greg followed him into what must have been their bedroom. He set the bowl down on a bedside table and climbed onto the four poster bed to help John slide Mary's dress and underwear off her. John laid her gently in the centre of the bed on her back and then reached into a draw and pulled out some soft but strong looking material restraints. He secured one round Mary's right wrist and looped it fairly loosely round the corresponding column on the bed. He threw two more to Greg "Her ankles too please". Greg was achingly hard now and even thumbing the soft skin round Mary's ankle's as he looped the restraints round felt unbelievably intimate. Mary still hadn't recovered from the biting and sucking John had inflicted on her earlier, she was making little gasps and sighs as the two men bound her loosely to the bed. Once Greg had finished his task and looked up Mary was completely secure and John was leaning over her, alternating between kissing her gently and murmuring words into her ear. Greg smiled and reached to fetch the bowl. He dipped two fingers into the soft sticky paste and swiped a long line down the centre of Mary's body, from her clavicle, between her breasts, dipping into her belly button and ending just before the soft fuzz of her public hair. Mary moaned and John huffed out a shaking breath in response. Greg took another swipe and painted a line along the lower curve of her breasts, trailing his fingers down along her belly. He then dipped his thumbs and fore fingers from both hands into the bowl and gently tweaked Mary's nipples, before running his thumb over her lips. Mary's tongue darted out to lick at her lips but John growled "Mine" and pushed his lips to hers sucking the sweetness off her. Greg chuckled and dipped his head to her chest, softly licking at the soft, sweet skin between her breasts. John lifted his head and leant down to join him, gently nibbling at her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. Mary was making incoherent noises, breathy and desperate, as Greg slowly tongued down her body, pausing to dip his tongue into her bellybutton. The scent was changing as her moved further down, there was still the sweet spicy waft of the cinnamon but something much more dark and earthy too. By the time Greg had licked the last swipe of cinnamon off Mary's stomach his head was reeling with the scent of Mary, imagining how soft and wet it would be between her legs.

Greg pulled off his shirt and made quick work of his trousers and boxers, he wanted to be skin to skin as quickly as he could. He looked up at John, who was now shedding his clothes, pausing to run the pads of his fingers over Mary's hard, wet nipples. John nodded and Greg moved between Mary's legs. She groaned as Greg pushed his face deeply into her soft hair, breathing in deeply and revelling in the wetness on his chin. He tipped his head down and began with long slow laps up and down her slit, feeling her thighs tense around him. She was so hot and wet and while he wanted to tease her he couldn't resist pointing his tongue and dipping it deep inside her. She tasted even more amazing inside and he couldn't help imagining how her soft hot muscles would feel around his cock. Mary hissed in pleasure and Greg looked up to see John kneeling by her head and stroking his cock. "Please" breathed Mary "Please let me have it, let me taste it, please, please, please…" Greg sat up and restarted his slow up and down stroking with his thumb. He would give her his mouth back later but he needed to see this. John used his free hand to stroke Mary's cheek "Tell me what you want love" "You, I want you" John gave a rumbling laugh and took her jaw in his hand, not roughly but firmly, holding her face still "More specific please, you know how I like hearing it" Mary swallowed and moaned. "Oh God, John please, I want you cock in my mouth. I want you to kneel over me and push it past my lips, I want to feel your weight on me as you fuck my mouth. Please pleasepleaseplease…" John groaned and shifted to straddle her head, he looked back at Greg and caught his eye, nodding his head towards a mirror on the right of the bed. Greg gasped as he realised he could see Mary's face, her open lips reaching up towards the dark tip of John's cock, perfectly framed in the mirror. Greg nodded his head at John and moved back down turning his eyes to the amazing, obscene images in the mirror. Mary's lips had just managed to meet the tip of John's cock when John smacked her cheek, with his hand. It was only light but it shocked Mary, her eyes opening wide. "No no no, you know I get to control this" admonished John. He put his hand on the side of her head, pushing her back down into the cushions, before using his thumb to gently pull her lower lip down. Mary caught on and opened her mouth. John paused. It felt like an eternity, Mary's focus was entirely on John's cock, sitting hard and heavy just beyond her lips, and Greg's eye's never left her face. Suddenly John pushed his thick cock all the way into her mouth and at the same time Greg dragged his tongue heavily across Mary's clit. Mary screamed round John's cock at the dual sensation and John started fucking her face in earnest as Greg slid two fingers inside her. Mary had been shaking even before John had fed her his length and Greg could see she wasn't going to last long with Greg's tongue and fingers and John's cock all assaulting her. Her breathing was ragged and she was pushing her hips down, fucking herself on Greg's fingers. It was John though who finally made her lose control. John was fucking her mouth hard but until that point he hadn't made a sound, then on a particularly deep stroke he gave an almost annalistic grunt and started shaking "Oh baby yes, just like that, are you going to take it down for me? Look at you, you look amazing, filthy, oh God you love it don't you, you need my cock deep inside you, are you gonna come for me? are you gonna makes me feel it? Come for me my angel, come…" And with those words Mary's entire body spasmed, she gave a high pitched whine and suddenly Greg's mouth was hot and wet as Mary came, shaking and shuddering.


	4. Chapter 4

In what Greg thought was the most amazing piece of self restraint he'd ever seen John, still rock hard, moved away from Mary's face and started undoing her restraints, stroking her wrists and kissing them. Greg quickly undid the knots at her ankles and John pulled Mary up the bed and held her. It took her a few seconds to come round, when she opened her eyes she gave a huge languid grin. "That" she said "was amazing". John chuckled and stroked her chin "Glad you liked it love." Mary snuggled against him "Oh" she said, feeling his cock rub against her thigh "Of course, you didn't…" she looked at Greg, who was crawling up the bed towards them. "Neither of you?" Greg shook his head. "Well" said Mary "I'm going to need a minute after that, why don't you two entertain yourselves?" Greg laughed "Entertain you more like" Mary grinned "Well, that too. But I didn't think you'd object." "You're right dear, I don't think he would."

Greg was still half hard from earlier but the dangerous growl in John's voice took his cock to fully erect in seconds. John laid Mary down and advanced on Greg on his hands and knees, pushing Greg's shoulders down so he was lying flat on his back. "I think he'd like it very much. Given how much pleasure he's given us tonight I think it's time to find out what he really wants." John straddled Greg and leant down and bit Greg's shoulder hard. The pleasure and pain made Greg groan. God he'd forgotten how much he loved this. His last few lovers had been women and while he loved the way it felt to slide his cock deep into them there was something about being dominated, penetrated by a strong man that was so intense, visceral. He needed it so badly right now. John was looking at him with a hunger in his eyes that was almost scary. Greg swallowed. "You. Inside me. Please." John smirked. "Good". He slid himself down Greg's body, nibbling and biting at Greg's tanned skin, running his fingers through the soft dark chest hair that trailed down his stomach and towards his cock. "So good…" muttered John, as his finger slid down Greg's side, across his still trim stomach, sweeping his fingers possessively over the muscled curves of his abdomen. John positioned himself between Greg's thighs and pushed them wide open, leaving Greg exposed and panting. As John's fingers gripped hard at Greg's thighs John's tongue started slowly lapping at Greg's perineum. John had barely started and Greg was keening and when John slid his tongue further down and gave a heavy, flat swipe against his entrance he nearly screamed. John chuckled low in his chest and started slowly circling his opening, teasing it. As Greg started to relax John dipped his tongue right in and Greg moaned gutturally. God this was good, it was just like he'd imagined, no even better. Greg heard the snap of a lube bottle opening and suddenly a finger was sliding into him, Greg winced. "Oh, God Greg, sorry" Greg grinned as John's concerned doctor voice snapped straight back into place. "Don't worry, it's fine, it's just been a while since the last time I bottomed." "Ok, I'll take it slower." Greg hummed as John started gently stroking and tonguing him around his sensitive hole. He relaxed slowly, the next time John's finger breached him all he could feel was sweet pressure and pleasure. John worked him slowly open until he was taking three fingers to the last knuckle.

Greg whined as John removed his fingers. "On all fours I think" breathed John, grabbing Greg's hips to flip him over. "Yes…" moaned Greg, earning him a laugh and a smack on his arse from John. "It really has been a while hasn't it, when's the last time someone bent you over and fucked you properly?" "T-t-t-two years." Greg stammered, as he felt John line himself up, John's hands grabbing at his hips. "Well," Greg heard the snap of the lube bottle again "I could go easy on you, but I don't think you want that do you?" "No" breathed Greg "No, I need this". Greg could almost hear John's grin "Good". And with that John pushed his cock deep into Greg, it was slow and controlled but Greg could feel the burn and John did not stop until he was all the way in. Greg sighed. This was it, this was what he'd been missing… Suddenly John's hips canted, giving Greg a quick harsh thrust that almost made him tip forward. "Tut tut tut, you were thinking weren't you, can't have that." John thrust again, this time pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting deep back in, he set a steady rhythm, angling his hips to hit Greg's prostate on every other stroke. Greg was shuddering with need, moaning and pushing back against John's every thrust. He could feel his orgasm coming, and he reached his hand up to pull at his cock but his hand was batted away. "Not yet" John murmured "not when you're feeling so good round me, so tight, I want this to last, I can't have you boneless and spent as I fuck you, or maybe you'd like that?" Greg groaned in response, his minds eye seeing John holding him down fucking his spasming hole as Greg sobbed and moaned. John let out a guttural groan "Oh God that's hot, maybe next time, if you're good." He grabbed Greg's hips harder and increased his pace, John's breathing starting to become ragged. Greg groaned and pushed back against him even harder. "Oh yes, this is good, look at you, fucking yourself on me you should see yourself, actually…"

John suddenly withdrew leaving Greg gasping. Greg turned to see John lying on his back "Come on gorgeous" he grinned "Your turn to do some work" Greg crawled up John and slowly lowered himself down onto John's rigid cock. He held his breath and then started fucking himself on John, pushing himself up and slamming down again, with John thrusting up to meet him, his hands tight on his hips. "Oh Greg" murmured Mary, as she approached them. Greg turned to look at her, she looked amazing, her pupils blown and the skin of her chest pink. She grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. "Do you remember what you said you wanted, what you said you'd been thinking about?" Greg's eyes widened as he remembered and he heard John hiss in anticipation. Mary let him find his rhythm and change the angle to start hitting his sweet spot before she climbed on top of both of them. Greg managed to mutter something about protection and Mary smiled sweetly "Excellent self control Greg, I'm on the pill and I'm tested as often as John, don't worry". As she spoke she slid herself down onto Greg's cock. They all moaned as Greg's upward thrust hit her downward. Greg was barely lucid, the harsh thrusts coming from John underneath him, Mary pumping her thighs and sliding up and down his cock, John's hands on his hips, Mary's breasts against his chest, John's growling groans and Mary's keening cries. Greg knew it could only last moments, the sensory overload was too much and he'd been desperate for this for months, years. Having it all, having his fantasy groaning and panting round him was too much, so as Mary tipped her head back and groaned he grabbed her neck with his hand and bit down hard on it as he came deep inside her, he could feel her tense and throb around him and then felt his spasming hole drag John's orgasm from him, could feel John's hot cum filling him and hear John calling his name.

Once they'd all managed to move, disentangle themselves from each other with signs and gasps, they lay together on the bed for a while catching their breath. Then Mary got up and pulled them both with her into the bathroom. In the massive shower she cleaned John first, soaping across his body and rubbing shampoo through his hair. Once he was clean she pulled in Greg who hissed as the hot water hit him but soon relaxed as Mary's gentle but assured hand spread delicious smelling soap around his body, clearing the sweat, the cum, the last traces of cinnamon from him and then herself. She dried him off and led him back to their bedroom, where John had pulled new sheets onto the bed. Greg could barely walk, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so shagged out, so aching and spent, so sated and peaceful. John and Mary between them pushed him into the bed, Mary snuggled her head down onto Greg's chest and John spooned behind her, nuzzling into her neck, with one arm possessively thrown over her side and Greg's stomach. Greg huffed a little laugh, it seemed John had a thing about his stomach. John growled low and pinched him. "Sleep Greg" he yawned. Greg snuggled into the pillows and dropped a kiss on Mary's hair. He decided that it was probably best if he did what he was told.


	5. Epilogue

The next morning Greg woke up feeling dopey and content. For a moment he couldn't remember what had put him in that mood but he smelt the cinnamon still hovering in the air and started to remember. He turned round and saw John and Mary. They must have moved around so Greg now lay on his back with Mary's back pressed into his side. John and Mary had found each other in the night, arms and legs entwined, facing each other with their foreheads touching. Greg couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anything so beautiful, so perfect. That he'd got to share a little bit of it made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. He shuffled out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and some boxers before heading down to the kitchen. He put the kettle on a searched about for mugs and spoons, making teas for John and Mary and a coffee for himself. He put them on a tray and, remembering, grabbed the flaky cinnamon whirls they'd failed to eat the night before. If they were one of his favourites before that was nothing to how he felt about them now.

As he pushed the bedroom door open he saw John on top of Mary holding her hands above her head, she was squirming and giggling underneath him as he dropped dozens of butterfly kisses along her hairline. Clearly she was very ticklish there. Greg would have to remember that for next time. Greg suddenly stopped. There would be a next time wouldn't there? They hadn't talked about it. Maybe this was just a one time thing. Greg groaned internally, he couldn't cope with that, going back to wishing and longing all over again but with all these memories searing through his mind. "Greg?" Greg looked up. John and Mary were still lying on top of one another but now their concerned faces were fixed on him. God had he said any of that out loud? Greg shook himself, he'd just been standing in one place too long. "Sorry," he said "Just remembered something that's all. Tea?"

He walked over to the bed and carefully balanced the tea tray. As John and Mary sat up he handed them the cups and perched himself on the end of the bed. They were still looking at him oddly. "Greg?" said John "What are you doing over there?" He patted the space in the bed between them. Greg awkwardly crawled up, coffee in hand, to sit between them. He wanted to ask, but he was too afraid of the answer. He felt a soft hand stroke at the hair just behind his ear "Greg…" murmured Mary "What's wrong?" Greg steeled himself. He'd have to ask sooner or later. "I was just wondering, is this, y'know just a one time thing?" Mary leaned back looking startled "Oh, well. I suppose we were hoping, if you would like, I mean, I'd like to keep…" John sighed. "Look at the pair of you." He reached up to Greg and kissed him on the mouth, it was strong and insistent. When John pulled away Greg's lips were red and swollen. "What did you think we were going to do for the rest of the weekend?" he asked. "And believe me if last night was anything to go by we might decide on Sunday to lock the doors and keep you here forever. I want you, we want you, again and again and again for as long as you can stand it. Clear?" Greg managed to pull his dumbfounded look into a grin. "Crystal".

Mary smiled and took a sip of tea, reaching for john's hand. They sat for a few moments in companionable silence, sipping teas and coffees. Greg had just reached out for one of the pastries when John's mobile phone rang. "Oh bloody hell" cursed John as he levered himself up and strode across the room "If that's Sherlock about those bloody mould cultures again…" he picked up the phone and looked at the screen. "Oh" he said quietly "Not _that_ Holmes brother…" he tapped the screen and brought the phone to his ear "Hello Mycroft, good to hear from you…. Of course, you're always welcome, we'd love it… Oh, Saturday as in today?" John looked across at Greg "No, I'm not sure we can…" Greg was remembering a tall fair man in an impeccable suit, slim and elegant, with a quirk of his lip that made Greg tingle a little whenever he saw it and a long neck that begged to be kissed. John's eyes were widening and mouth forming into a grin as he clocked the look on Greg's face, he turned briefly to his wife who was holding back a excited giggle, then looked back into Greg's eyes, which were clearly seeing someone that wasn't in the room, someone they liked the look of very much indeed. "Actually Mycroft, strike that, today is fine… yes I'm sure, we have some other company but you know him… Greg Lestrade… yes, DI Lestrade… yes" John quirked an eyebrow "Two hours, that's very soon Mycroft… Oh no, no trouble at all, just surprised your diary was free" John was grinning wickedly now. "Of course, I understand… See you in a couple of hours then, bye." John walked across the room back to the bed and gently pushed Greg's jaw up so his mouth closed. He and his wife clinked their teacups in celebration. Today was going to be a very good day.


End file.
